Kingdom of Halruaa
Masters of Magic The Kingdom of Halruaa have been acolytes of the arcane arts since their founding near the fall of Netheril. One of the clearest inheritors of Netherese magical mastery, they prepared for the final onslaught of the phaerimm – an attack that never came. Not to say they've been left alone; quite the opposite: they've endured attacks from all angles and for every reason. In that time, they've defended themselves with adequate measure but have never achieved the defensive prowess they should've been capable of. Pre-Troubled Times Halruaa has jealously guarded their magic against interlopers and invaders. They regularly export electrum, gold, and the regional signature "haerlu wine"... but nothing magical. They import a spectrum of goods, especially magical items – and when it comes to pure coin, because of the rich mining, they've got the money to do so. When the Stonehearth Merchant Company (SMC) started exporting spell scrolls and later potions (as well as other enchanted items), Halruaa was banging down the door. The sheer volume that the SMC could produce – at excellent quality – was both deeply fascinating and sparked intense jealousy. This started a magical camaraderie with Baldur's Gate that was full blossom when the Spellplague hit in 1385 DR. Cross-worlds Connections House Stonehearth didn't forget Halruaa. After locating the recovering Lantan, they soon found Halruaa in their equivalent spot on the Faerûnian-equivalent continent of Shyr, on Toril's twin planet of Abeir. Halruaa had survived the Spellplague sundering better than Lantan, having used the blue flame to power a commensurate teleportation – rather than being destroyed by it. With cross-worlds contact now reestablished via Stonehearth's portal ships, Halruaa had their most-favored trade partners to bridge the gap. The Rocket Rise of Stonehearth Halruaan society had lived through the rise and fall of Netheril – and they kept the memories alive, good and bad – so seeing the stratospheric trajectory of Stonehearth brought pangs of history, excitement and fear. Even the mode of connection, the Stonehearth portal ships, were every bit the equal of the trademark Halruaan skyships. The portal ships didn't fly, but they could teleport without error, at will, and not just around Toril but Abeir as well. Combined with the ridiculously powerful Stonehearth artillery and even the merchants were gunships. The Will of Halruaa The voice of the people was largely expressed through the Council of Elders, a magocratic oligarchy led by a king (the Netyarch). This structure remained intact, even through managed cataclysm, and into the challenges of another planet. The continued trade and dialogue blossomed to true cross-cultural connection and mutual education. It was in this time that Halruaa realized Stonehearth's tap of raw primal magic could safely, smoothly power a return to Toril. Halruaa became partners in the bigger picture, looking not just to return them to their home – but potentially to split the planets out of their phased separation and into true, permanent existence. That also brought another realization: Stonehearth was about to lead a revolution unlike the Netherese ever had... The Charter of Light When the Stonehearth Marquisate was considering expanding their rewritten charter to offer another level of connection to partners, they knew... a lot of that was intended for Lantan. Actually following Lantan into the Commonwealth was a sacrifice of independence and sovereignty, but the terms included access to magic that was simply out of reach to Halruaa. In that magic was power: the kind of power that would defeat the phaerimm and prevent invasions from the likes of Dambrath and Lapaliiya. The Charter of Light was perhaps more commoner-friendly than the oligarchy preferred, but the Stonehearth ethic fought against slavery, prejudice and ignorance. Ultimately, Halruaa felt they needed to help hold the Torch of the Light. The Council of Elders committed as signatories for the charter and began writing their own charter. That was a change: there had been no charter, only a codex of laws. This effort to find the middle ground to satisfy the requirements of both the Commonwealth and the Halruaan aristocracy was a sign they were willing to evolve. The Path Forward The return of Halruaa to Toril has been fraught with danger, from the transfer itself to the uncertain political situation that awaited. Even now, Stonehearth trains and equips a battalion in Halruaa. Those troops carry the banner of the Commonwealth, but it is effectively under the command of the Marquisate. While that might've been a cause for nerves, it now provides comfort as old foes circle. Geography and Demographics The territory of Halruaa is a geographic basin with the significant Lake Halruaa in the middle. Mountains, known as the Walls of Halruaa, form three side of the kingdom, with the Great Sea forming the southern border. In the "Shining South" of Faerûn, there is a tropical climate, including considerable moisture, regular thundershowers, and 100º+ heat in the summer months. The highlands, towards and in the mountains, provide regular relief to the populace. With the total population having recovered after the Spellplague, it has climbed back and is again pushing about a million and a half people. The nation has hovered at 90% humanity for some time, with dwarves (5%) comprising the largest of the minorities. The great majority of the population lives in a blanket of hamlets and villages spread across the land. Immigration and magical export are very strictly controlled. The country has an industrial level of mining and processing, with gold and electrum as major exports, along with Haerlu wine. Category:Introduction Category:Hall of Records